Consumer and other types of electronics all have at least one printed circuit board (PCB), and many have more than one. Those having multiple circuit boards typically interconnect the PCBs by some means. In the prior art, this connection has taken the form of discrete wires, wiring harnesses, flex circuit interconnections, card edge connectors, zero insertion force (ZIF) connectors, plugs, etc. Each of these connections has served a purpose, and each has one or more advantages. However, each also has a disadvantage. For example, discrete wires, wiring harnesses, and flex circuit interconnection typically cannot connect the two PCBs closely together nor can they maintain the PCBs in fixed alignment. Discrete wires require expensive and time consuming manual labor to assemble. Card edge connectors, ZIF connectors, and plugs are better at maintaining fixed alignment, but typically require considerable space in the vertical direction, require assembly labor, and are costly. The advent of surface mount technology has further exacerbated the need for low cost, small connectors that can easily interconnect multiple PCBs and hold them in fixed relationship to one another, while requiring minimal vertical space. Clearly, a need exists in the art for a connector to fulfill this need.